


Tides Of Winter

by Allysanthe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arya is the Lady of Winterfell, Blood and Injury, Bran is a greenseer and Jon's successor to the throne, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysanthe/pseuds/Allysanthe
Summary: "You", Ned said, kissing her lightly on the brow, "will marry a king and rule his castle, and your sons will be knights and princess and lords, and yes, perhaps, even a High Septon."





	1. The Heart of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes **spoilers** from seasons 1-6. Sansa is in Vale, Rickon is in Skagos. They will have no part in our story. Also, Jon's age is 21 and Arya's 16.    
>  Secondly, I want to say that I am not fluent in English. (Not as much as I would like, at least.) I still make-stupid-mistakes, so be prepared for them. I will always come back later and fix them, and if you want to point them to me you will make my life easier.    
>  And one last-but also, the most important-thing. A huge thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your kudos and your comments. It means a lot. It really, really means a lot. So thank you my beautiful readers!! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"The two most powerful warriors are patience and time."_ Leo Tolstoy   
> 

 

 

 

 

First, he heard the crow.  _"Death", "death", "death",_ it sang, flying above their heads. Then he heard the howling, and the victory cries of his men around him. But his sword kept dancing, slicing through the dead flesh around him, killing the last White Walkers that were standing between him and her. 

_Her._

Not even in his darkest dreams, had he imagined that the next time he would see Arya,it would have been at the middle of the battle. He digged his sword more fiercely in his enemies now, stealing glances at her, watching her fight with her own sword, the same sword he gave her as a parting gift, years ago.  _"Stick them with the pointy end",_ he had told her, and she instantly replied. _"I know which end to use."_

It started snowing. There were no more enemies standing.

Jon watched his men screaming with joy for their victory, all of them covered in dirt and blood and snow, just like him. He spotted Drogon landing; Dany always at his back, Viserion and Rhaegal behind them. The battle was finally over.

 The wolves howled once again and a hollow feeling was born in his heart.  "They are mourning", Jon thought, and at the same time, he lifted his gaze towards his little sister.  

The wind mussled her long hair, just like he used to do when they were kids. It wasn't until she fell to her knees that Jon finally reached her. 

The crow was still singing the song of death, when he craddled Arya on his arms, his hands painted red with her blood.  

"Jon", she said and Jon could see that she was smiling. 

She lifted her small hand and touched his face.

"Is it really you?" 

"Arya", he cried. "Arya". 

His voice matched the howling of the wolves. 

Her eyes closed. A couple of snowflakes came and rested upon her eyelids.  

The battle was finally over. 

 

 

 

 ***

 

Darkness. Silence.

And far far away, faint screams and curses, and then the loud, sharp noise of a gate closing. And then nothing. Silence again. A war is never a simple case, not even for the winners. If there was one thing Jon Snow knew about a war, it was this. 

"You fought a lot of wars for a man your age", Melisandre told him before she left Winterfell. "You won the important one. Now, you can rest, Jon Snow."

"I will wait for you", Dany told him before she flew to Dragonstone in Drogon's back, and her words were spoken with hope glinting in her eyes. He knew her loneliness.  She had fought a lot of wars too. 

But at this moment, Jon Snow was standing by the window of his room, and he felt so tired. It was a long day after the battle, and it was an even longer night. They brought back the bodies of those who fell-friends and brave soldiers who left alive and came back cold corpses. The war was over, but the horror of it endured. Everyone could taste the bitterness of blood and rotten flesh. The sky was always full of dark clouds, that kept the shining stars hidden. Crows were flying hapilly, feasting on the dead bodies, singing the song of death. It was cold, so cold, that no amount of fur could warm him. The castle of Winterfell was engulfed in darkness and tears, and death, just like the heart of the King in the North.

Yes, Jon was so tired, yet, he couldn't rest. There was a girl lying in his bed, and he was waiting for her to open her beautiful grey eyes. 

 A war is never a simple case, especially for those who win. 

 ***

 

Arya finally opened her eyes the fifth day after the battle.

 

***

                                                          

Days came and went, old truths revealed, and the oath Ned Stark gave his sister came into the light, by his son Bran. 

 "You know, before he left for King's Landing he promised me that next time we would meet, he would tell me about my mother".

Arya hugged Jon and smiled sadly. "Now you know", she told him. In the silence, echoed her unspoken words.  _And you must choose._

Jon's hands tightened around her even more. 

They were bathed in light here, in the godswood, under the weirwood tree, yet his memories were full of darkness.

He remembered when, after the battle he brought her body to the maesters. He remembered screaming to them to save her. But most of all, he remembered waking up the fifth day and finding her bed empty.  

He run straight to the crypts. 

He found her there, her beautiful face illuminated in the yellow light, kneeling in front of Ned's tomb. 

She had lighted a few candles, scaring away the eternal darkness down there. Most of the light fell in Ned's statue  and Jon noticed that apart from the sword  the man was cradling in his hands, there was another positioned at the statue's feet. He didn't need to look closer to know that this was Needle. 

Arya seemed not to notice him there, and Jon thought that maybe he should leave her alone for a while, to mourn her father. But her voice called his name and within five steps he was close to her, and engulfed her into a tight hug. 

How he missed this. How he missed her. 

She was a tiny little girl then, she was a young woman now. Still Arya, though. Still his wild wolf. 

And for the first time, he understood how can someone start a war for a woman. He didn't know Lyanna Stark, or Rhaegar Targaryen, or Robert Baratheon. He knew only the story everyone knew. But, here, in the cold crypts, in front of the Starks' tombs, he vowed that he would fight a thousand wars to keep Arya safe. 

He felt warm tears in his skin and his heart ached for her. How many hours has she been down here, Jon thought? 

"I have no more wars to fight. "

Jon held his breath. Her words were a whisper and Jon thought he had imagined them. 

"I have no more wars to fight", she said again, a little louder now. 

Her eyes never looked at him, stared only the statue of Eddard Stark in front of them. 

The candles were at the verge of finishing now, and their light was trembling, trying desperately to keep the shadows away a little longer. 

"I think my sword, will be safe here, with him". 

Jon took her face into his hands and kissed her hair. 

"I think, between of all of all of us, it was you who he loved the best. And I am sure that he would be proud of you. Furius with me and Robb that didn't protected you better, but proud of you."

They stayed like that, two bodies cradled tightly together, under the trembling shadows, in front of Ned and Lyanna Stark's statues. 

Before they left, Arya put blue flowers in Lyanna's hands. 

"Come on now, you are not out of your injuries yet. You need to rest." 

She laughed but her laughter didn't make her eyes shine like old times. Shadows endure in tortured souls. 

"I've had worst, Jon. It's fine", she said, and Jon felt those words like a knife against his skin. 

Her hand came around his neck and he took her weight in his arms, once again, to bring her back into his room. 

He didn't spare a look at the statues behind him. The dead can always wait, but life cannot.  

And he finally knew it in his heart, that Ned Stark fathered four sons.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited on 8/11/2017.   
>  Kudos and comments are like chocolate chip cookies to me. And ice cream. And fries. And rainbows and glitter and... well you get the message. ;)   
>  Also, you can find me on my tumblr: [*here*](http://aegontargarryen.tumblr.com)


	2. The Fate's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Have Ithaka always in your mind. Your arrival there is what you are destined for. But don't in the least hurry the journey._ C.P.Cavafy 

"Fuck it!!!!"

Arya lauged out loud and gave her hand to help the man get up from the  dirt. They were sparring almost all morning, and he was getting more and more frustrated, Arya could tell. 

"Do you give up _my lord?"_  , she mocked him. Her eyes were sparkling mischievously as she stood in front of him, sword in hand. 

"Never, _my lady_!!"

This time was much easier for her to win- he was so tired that he almost gave up himself. 

He searched for her outstreched hand with his blue eyes and when he took it she helped him to stand. 

"I think all this time riding your horse around, left you without shape, _my lord."_

Gendry rolled his eyes but still uttered the next words.

"Don't call me _my lord_. "

And Arya lauged out loud. Again. It felt easy to be herself around Gendry. Too easy. 

" _She looks so beautifull_ ", Gendry thought, and not for the first time that day. He hadn't seen her since he was summoned to the South, to bend the knee to his new queen. He was Lord Baratheon now, the last of his name and he traveled to the North, where Queen Daenerys would join him and King Jon Snow to sign a new treaty of peace between their houses. A typical but much needed treaty, ser Davos said. The beginning of a new era. 

Gendry very little cared about those formalities though, all  what he really cared, was that he would be able to spend time with Arya. 

"Can we go back to the castle,now? I really don't want to be late to the ceremony." 

"Gendry, stop it. I know you don't give a damn about the ceremony, you are just butthurt you didn't win, not even once."

"Tsk tsk Arya. _A lady_ doesn't talk like that!"

They laughed together and started walking towards the gate of the castle. 

The sun was shining upon them, giving a vibrance and brigthness to everything around. The green trees, the leaves on the ground, the peaceful water of the lake, the animals singing and running around them, eveything  was colors and brightness.

After winter... comes spring. And after death comes life.... Time heals even the deepest wounds. This is the biggest curse and the biggest gift life brings to the humans. The time that bends even the iron to its will. Or what some would call it... fate.  

Inside the castle, lots of servants were running around, trying to accommodate the place, and  get everything ready for the important ceremony that would take place in a couple hours. Ser Davos's eyes were upon them all morning, ensuring everyone did their job correctly and everything were running smoothly.  A Targaryen Queen, a Baratheon Lord and a Northen King would sit on that table tonight. It was a new beginning for everyone, as Ser Davos kept mentioning to Jon. 

But no matter his joy about the peace, Jon once again, felt split in half.  

Half dead, half alive. Half Stark, half Targaryen. Half brother, half cousin.  

It was time for one more choice, it seemed.  

He missed Dany, somehow. He missed flying in Rhaegal's back, the wind on his hair, the sense of freedom while the dragon's wings were scissoring the skies. He even missed Dragonstone, now that he knew the truth about his parentage. And no matter how many books Sam would find about his father, Jon craved to walk in the same places Rhaegar once lived. Maybe there, he would understand. Was it love, or was it just madness that overtook his father's mind and drove him to steal Lyanna Stark away? 

He had gone a lot of times and sat besides her statue at the tombs, after Bran told him. He wondered, did his mother loved him? Bran said that she asked Ned to protect him, so that means she must had cared. He would give anything to stare at her face once, to be able to watch her, just like Bran could. Bran told him that his mother was beautiful, and wild. A beautiful wild wolf that was captured by a dragon. He wished he would be able to see what his brother saw. But he was no greenseer. Only Bran was. 

But even Bran, couldn't help him on this desicion. 

"It's you, who has to choose, Jon", his little brother told him. "You, not me." 

So, I must choose, he thought, and that exact moment he heard Arya's laugh. He turned his gaze towards the entrance, where Arya and Gendry were walking towards him. 

Arya immediately run close to him, and soon after, he felt her fingers travelling lightly on his back. He noticed she did that a lot, like she was trying to ensure he was real and not some ghost that would disappear at a blink of the eye. 

"Is everything ready?" She asked, humor evident on her voice. "Our Lord Baratheon here can't wait to meet our Queen. Again."

"I am not a lord", murmured Gendry, and Jon smiled at their exchange of words. 

He knew pretty well how awkward Gendry must feel every time someone called him that, in comparison with being called bastard all his previous life. He felt the same, the first days after he was crowded king and ser Davos insisted everyone to call him King Jon.  

"I know you don't believe me now, but trust me, you will get used to your title, eventually", he told Gendry. 

The younger boy just smiled sheepishly and lowered his head out of respect. 

"Go get ready," Jon ushered them," everyone is going to be here soon. We don't want to be late."

Gendry bowed his head once more and turned towards his room. 

Arya, though, stayed. 

"Are you excited about _your_ Queen coming?"

Jon noticed that every trace of humor had disappeared from her voice this time. She was looking him straight at the eyes and for the first time Jon made the thought that Arya didn't like Dany. 

"You don't like her, do you?" He asked. 

Arya averted her gaze . He took her hands and drove her into the big table in the center of the room. He sat down, but she stayed still and unmoving, in front of him.  Jon guided her body closer to him. 

"Arya?" asked, insisting on getting an answer. 

She smiled sadly. 

"I am Ned Stard's daughter. I don't like Targaryens."

"I am a Targaryen too", he answered. 

"You are a wolf in dragon's clothing", she answered. 

"But above all, you are Jon."

"What does this mean?"

She only lifted her shoulder as an aswer and came even more closer. 

Now Jon could feel her breath at his face. 

"Just Jon." She whispered. 

He cupped her face with his hands. Her beautiful long hair were falling into her eyes keeping her soul's flame hidden from him. A beautiful wild thing was this girl. And he would give anything for a glimpse inside her mind, for once. "But I know her heart", Jon thought. "And that is more important." 

"Arya" he started, "you know that I..." 

The door opened with a loud noise and a breathless ser Davos entered.

"My King!"

When he noticed Jon and Arya, he bowed his head respectfully. "Forgive me but you must come. Queen Daenerys is here."

Jon sighed and Arya moved away to give him space. 

"We will talk later", he said to her, and Arya smiled sadly and fled.

 

Later that night, Jon was sitting close to Dany, stealing glances towards Arya and Gendry who they were laughing at the other side of the table. 

"Do you miss it?" Dany asked. "Flying, I mean."

Jon smiled. "Yes. I do. Very much." 

Dany was pleased with his answer. "I think Rhaegal misses you too," she answered and Jon knew that it wasn't only Rhaegal she was speaking of.  

Tyrion chose that moment to break in their discussion. 

"I think I have the perfect solution to strenghten the bonds between the Houses," he said, a mischievous smile spread on his face. 

Jon looked at him. 

"Say what you want to say Tyrion."

"A marriage." 

Jon jumped a little at his chair. 

"A what?"

"Marriage. The lovebirds over there seem to get along well with each other. It feels lifetimes ago, but I remember Robert wanting to unite Starks with Baratheons. Maybe he just didn't choose the right kids then.."

Jon looked at where Tyrion was pointing. 

Surely he didn't mean.... oh but he did.  Arya and Gendry. 

Dany smiled. 

"Tyrion. We don't need a marriage to ensure the peace. Gendry fought in my side. He is faithfull."

"So? Let's give him one more reason to be faithfull, my queen. A soldier is faithfull, indeed. But a man you give him the woman he loves, is forever grateful." 

Jon's vision darkened. 

"No", he almost growled. It's been a long time since he felt such a fire burning inside him. After they brought him back from the dark night of nothing, he only felt the ice inside him.  

His voice was quiet loud, though, and several heads turned to look at him. 

Tyrion, stared at Jon, silently questioning his outburst. 

"Arya is not a thing I will trade to ensure the peace. She is the Lady of Winterfell, and when the time comes she will choose her betrothed." 

Dany arched her brow at Tyrion. "Fix this", her sharp gaze said. 

Tyrion chose his next words carefully. 

"My King..., Jon..., I didn't mean that we have to enforce a marriage between these two. I just thought, watching them, that maybe we will make them a favor, and at the same time, benefit from it. You know, kill with one stone, two birds. "

"No. And that is my final say on this matter."

Tyrion bowed his head and went back to his seat to drink more wine. 

"Ah", he thought.  "Kings and Queens. They are exhausting."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on my [tumblr](http://aegontargarryen.tumblr.com%22), too. 


	3. Wolves and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Like a bird with broken wing that has traveled through wind for years... I sleep and my heart stays awake..._ G. Seferis

One night, his old nan told Bran a story about a dragon who fell in love with a wolf, but dragons breath fire and wolves love ice above all.So the wolf left and the dragon spread his proud wings to the sky and started the search for his mate. But the snow hid the wolf from the dragon's eyes for years and years. Then the humans came and killed the wolf,  and the dragon never found his mate again. He died alone; his skin melted into the water, his bones became dust into the wind. 

 _What does a greenseer know of love?_ the crow asked. 

Bran said nothing. 

He was sitting close to his room's window, watching Arya and Gendry who were saying goodbye to each other. The Baratheon Lord would leave for King's Landing to accompany the Queen's Hand into his tasks there.  

 _How hard it is,_ Bran thought, _to bear the knowledge of what is yet to come, and of what is long gone and forgotten._

He couldn't see Jon anywhere, but he knew, that the older man wouldn't be far away, his eyes never leaving these two. 

The crow kept mocking him. 

 _What does a greenseer know of love?_ it sang again. 

Bran stayed silent.  

***

 

 "Please my Lady, the King said no one to disturb them and I can't allow..." 

"If you don't let me enter, you will find out how well this lady can yield a sword. Move, I said!" 

Loud voices echoed into the throne room, and then a chorus of steps and then silence.  Jon and Dany were sitting at the big table, and they raised their heads just in time to see a furious Arya marching on the room. 

"I want to talk to Jon."

Jon sighed, and looked pleadingly at Dany. He didn't expect Arya to discover it so soon, but he knew that once she uncover the truth,  she would be furious with him. He needed to face the consequences of his actions. After all, he was the one who sent Gendry away. 

He took Dany's hands in his and kissed them. 

"Give me a moment please and I will come out shortly to bid you farewell."

Dany stood up and walking past Arya she stole a look at the girl in front of her eyes. She was almost as tall as she was, and it was probably the first time she found Arya Stark beautiful. Even though the girl was dressed like a man, wearing the clasic Stark colors, she let her long hair to fall on her shoulders, something she rarely did. Her big brown eyes were shinning from her fury, like ice shines when the sun touches it.

It didn't escape her notice that Arya never bowed to her like every other person did. _A wolf isn't afraid of dragons_ , Dany thought. Jon told me that. _He really doesn't stand a chance_ , she finally concluded, and smiled. 

As soon as the door closed behind Dany, Jon stood up too. Arya didn't move an inch from the moment she entered the room.

"I am listening." 

"Gendry is my friend. I was so happy to have him here and you knew that! He wasn't needed at King's Landing. You sent him away! I want to know the reason!" 

"Tyrion asked for help and I thought Gendry could benefit from this. That's all, Arya", Jon asnwered in a gentle manner. His face was a cold mask, providing nothing of the storm brewing his soul.  

"Benefit! From what! Wandering around King's Landing and being Tyrion Lannister's servant?" 

She held nothing back, unleashing her fury to him. 

"Arya! You are upset and I understand it, but I don't need to justify my desicions to you."  

"I am not leaving this room until I get an answer."

Sometimes Jon thought that even if he was made of iron he still would yield on her will. He couldn't bare to look at her face anymore.  He turned away and walked to the other side of the room, and put his hands on the open window. Downside, people were talking loudly, servants were running from one task to other, children were screaming happily.

" _And what do I tell her?"_ , Jon wondered. _"What do I tell you Arya? That I hate the way he looked at you? I hate the way he made you smile, and it hurt because you never once smiled like that to me? I am such a wicked man"_ , he thought. _Is love wicked?_ A voice echoed in his mind.  

He felt her stepping close to him, shortening their distance. It was impossible to escape her, and he didn't really want to.  _"What do I tell you Arya?"_ He turned around to look at her once again, and for a moment, he was startled from how close she was.

"I am sorry. Tyrion intoduced the idea after the ceremony last night, and I followed his suggestions. He is a great politician and I though Gendry can learn a lot at his side. I just... "

"Didn't think of me". Arya concluded. 

Jon wanted to laugh bitterly. " _You have no idea, my little wolf"_. 

"I didn't know you were so fond of him", he debated, his eyes never leaving her face.  

He thought he heard the crow singing the word "coward" to him from the open windows, but it was only his conscience that was taunting him. 

She didn't answered. She didn't look away.  

"What if I am fond of him? Would that be so bad? I heard the gossips of the servants, you know. About me and Gendry marrying."

"That, is not going to happen". His answer came instantly, and his tone held a dangerous finality. 

Arya was surprised by this. Jon noticed a trace of smile into her lips, but it dissapeared so fast that he thought he imagined that too. 

"Don't you want this?"

"It was something Tyrion suggested", Jon said now, more gently. 

"You didn't follow his suggestion this time, though". 

"No", Jon answered," I didn't". He was the one who took a step closer to her this time. 

"I will never follow any suggestion that will send you away from me".  

"Jon...",  her voice broke and she lifted her hand to touch his face. Her fingers traced his cheek lovingly. 

"Don't you know my heart?", she asked. "Don't you know that no one can take me away from you?" 

Everything inside Jon was fire. It would be so easy to close the remaining distance between their faces and lock their lips. Just a small movement and then the fire burning inside him would engulf both of them. 

But he controlled himself and took a step back. 

Was that dissapointment he detected on her face? 

"I am glad" he said, and cursed his voice for sounding so hoarse. 

He took a moment to gather himself.

"Arya, I am really sorry about your friend. I promise, as long as I can I will invite him back to the North, alright?" His tone was now dismissing.

Arya looked like she was taken aback at his words. She made a move like she was stung by something but not a word escaped her lips.

Heavy fell the silence in the room, now. Heavy and suffocating. Arya turned to leave, but stopped in front of the door.  Jon thought that maybe she would come back and hug him. She used to do that a lot when she was little, to show to him that she had forgiven him. 

But Arya, just stood there, her back towards Jon, and  sliced the silence into pieces with her voice. 

"And who knows...", she said,"maybe when he comes, we can arrange that marriage after all." 

***

Winterfell was beautiful at spring. The blue of the sky and the green of the trees fit perfectly with the grey castle, painting the scenery with peace and harmony. Yet, Bran loved the cold winters most, when everything were covered with snow and painted white. He had to wait a long time to see the snow though, since now everything was bathing in spring's light. 

He was sitting at the roots of the weirwood tree, in godswood,  his Lord Father's favorite place. Eddard Stark used to spend hours sitting at this same spot, sometimes alone, some others with Catelyn.

"Tell me about Lyanna", his wife asked Ned one day.

Ned's eyes shined with unshed tears.  

"When she was around nine years old, her nan gave her a small doll. It was a little thing that got dirty quickly, but Lyanna loved it and treasured it more than any other toy she had. One day I was angry with her,and I took her doll and destroyed it. I went to bed that night and waited for her to come scream at me. But she never came. The next morning she wouldn't talk to me, but she never told a soul about what I did. Not even Benjen.Three days later, I woke up and she had cut all my hair. Father was furious but she would break into giggles every time I would scowl at her." 

"Did she love Rhaegar, Ned?" 

Ned lifted his head to the sky, to watch the birds flying above their heads, chirping happily. 

He remembered the last time he had seen his sister, in that ill-fated tower, with the sheets painted red from her own blood. "I want to be brave" she had told him, and he held her hands tight, to pass some of his strength into her. She was still beautiful, even then, and brave, braver than him who had fought a war to take her back. _A useless war_ , he thought, holding the baby in his arms, and watching the lifeless body of his sister, covered in blood and tears.  

He kept that thought to himself for years and years after the war, and when his sons asked him to tell them stories about the battle, he unfolded only the brave, the honorable moments in front of their eyes. 

He always treasured duty above everything. And they called him, valiant Ned. 

But  that moment, he looked at his beautiful wife, his sweet Cat, and answered her question sincerely. 

"Yes. She loved him above everyone else. "

 

 

 

***

Jon woke up from a dreamless slumber, feeling like someone was inside his room, watching him. The same moment his body strung out of his bed, two small hands came and rested upon his bare torso. 

"It's just me, Jon, just me", a voice whispered. 

His eyes found hers and like he wanted to be sure that this wanted a dream, he brought her closer to him. 

"Arya? What are you doing here?" 

"I don't know", her voice was stained with uncertainty. 

"I just wanted to feel you close to me. I hate it when we fight. "

Jon fell back into his bed, leading her smaller body with him, easily. 

They stayed like this, a pair of bodies entwined tightly, bathed in darkness and comfortable silence. 

Arya could listen Jon's heart beating rapidly in his chest. She started tracing his scars one by one, with her fingers, remembering that those scars were the proof of his love for her, forever engraved on his body with the most violent way. 

A dead man brought alive. 

He took her hand and kissed her fingers gently, and when he let it go, she went back into her task; memorising every scar on his skin with her fingers. 

"Arya... I am sorry." He avoided to say Gendry's name. 

"Do you?" She dared to ask. 

"Arya.... "

"You sent my friend away. And you still won't tell me the real reason for doing this. "

Jon exhaled. The fire that was burning inside him, now started spreading everywhere Arya touched him. She moved her head from the pillow to his shoulder, and scooted even closer to him, only a little piece of clothing between them. Their skin was connected almost everywhere. 

"I wish we could stay always like this. "

"Me too, little wolf. Me too."

Arya giggled. The sound warmed Jon's inside.

 _"Little wolf_?"

Jon nodded, smiling. 

"Yes. You are my little wolf. "

Arya closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep. 

Moments like these, felt like home.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who read my story, to all of you who leave comments and kudos, thank you from the bottom of my heart. This new chapter is dedicated to each one of you, my beautiful readers!   
>  Please, before dive in reading, take a moment to notice the now updated tags, so you will have a general idea about this and the upcoming chapters.   
>  And one last thing. Always keep in your mind that life is too short to waste it on hate. Dream, love, smile! Don't let anyone tell you who you are, who to love, or what to love. Live your life the way you want, you have every right to do so, as long as you don't hurt anyone. Be free, be safe, and be hard workers, to make your dreams true. xx   
>  My [tumblr](http://aegontargarryen.tumblr.com), if you want to find me there too. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *I had this chapter ready two days ago, but with my stupidity I deleted it by mistake and I had to rewrite it again.To my fellow authors out there click "save" every second. UGH. Forgive any remaining mistakes, I promise I will come back later to fix them-now I just want to post it and move to the next chapter. xx   
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's dark now and I am very tired. I love you, always. Time is nothing._   
>  Audrey Niffenegger

_Dragonstoooneee ,_ someone screamed behind her, propably one of the sailors, and Arya opened her eyes. Finally, after three days since they started this journey from Winterfell, they reached their destination-the Crownlands.

The sight in front of her, surprised her. She had heard a lot of people talking about Dragonstone, and not one of them used the word beautiful to describe it. It is said that not even Stannis Baratheon wanted it. But they were wrong, Arya thought, watching the three enormous dragons flying above the Watchtower, and the sun sheding its light to the dark grey walls. Arya, considered herself fortunate enough to have seen many beautiful places, not only on Westeros but on Free Cities, too. She would never forget the Titan of Braavos, that colossal marbled figure that is located at the entrance of the harbor. Dragonstone, was one of those places she would never forget, either. Raised by Valyrians and built from stone, fire and sorcery,it is said that it is a nest for dragons and dragonlords.

 _And now, it is Jon's home too, as it is also the seat of House Targaryen_. This thought pained her, but it was the truth, and she was brave enough to face it. Jon loved this place. She had watched his face lighting up every time he talked about it, and now that she finally layed her eyes upon it, she finally understood the reason. It was dark, yes, and grim looking, bathed on salt, and shadowed by the mountains behind it. Like a man that is standing on the edge of the cliff, and looks at the storms and waits for the sea to give him back his love... _It fits him_ , she thought and smiled bitterly at her thoughts that were like knives in her heart. 

When they reached the entrance of the castle, Rhaegal started flying lower, and for the first time after the fight with the White Walkers, Arya could see these large beasts from so close. Jon smiled, eager to go and fly with his dragon, but it wasn't the time yet. They had important matters to discuss. There would be plenty of time for this later.  

Daenerys waited for them on the throne room, and when they entered and all the protocols were followed, she rised and hugged Jon. 

"Welcome home", she told him and Arya froze on her usual spot, on his right side. 

She then, moved to hug Arya, a move that surprised almost all of those who were inside this room. 

"From this day on, consider this place your home too, Arya. You are always welcomed here." 

Arya, was so bewildered from the hug and those words, that she couldn't form any thoughs, or find any words to answer. This warm welcoming was the least she expected. She screamed and fighted with Jon for days; she didn't want to come. 

She finally, settled with a typical nod, under the gaze of those purple eyes.  

She wasn't one for properties. 

So, she smiled, a real and honest smile this time, and met Dany's gaze. 

"Thank you." 

And that was enough, it seemed, because she received another hug, and this time, Arya hugged Dany back, even if half-heartedly. 

 

****

 

Jon had his eyes locked on Arya's face. _Beautiful_ , he thought, _her smile is so beautiful_. He really missed her smile, above everything. How many nights, those  cold and dark nights on the Wall had he slept through the memory of this smile? 

"My King, have you heard a word of what they said?" Davos asked with an amused smile. 

Jon didn't dare to meet his eyes. 

"Sure", he answered but they both knew this was horseshit. 

"My birds told me that Euron Greyjoy is not only very much alive but also, he plans to attack Kings Landing". Lord Varys looked around him, to all those who were on the room. Jorah was sitting on the centre of the table, and Tyrion at his left side. Jon was on the other side, Arya at his right. Dany was sitting on her throne. 

Jorah rose from his sit, and pointed to the Iron Islands on map that was spread on the table.

"He has an army of 50,000 thousands men, faithfull to him, waiting for a sign to start the war and take back the throne. He supports that Daenerys is a Mad Queen, just like Aerys, and that he is going to save the people of Westeros from her tyranny. He claims that Cersei married him and that he is the rightful King." 

" We can't fight a second war so soon. We don't have enough soldiers for this." It was Jon who talked this time.

"The North?" Dany asked. 

"My sword is yours, you know that. But I can't guarantee that the rest of the North will fight with us. I gave them my promise, the North is independent. This promise stands, now and always." Arya's eyes glinted with pride. 

Jorah, exasperated, opened his mouth to reply but Dany cut him off with a shake of her head.  

"This is not our war, Lord Jorah" Arya spoke. "We are proud people, us Northerners. You must remember that, as you used to be one, once. We always help those who helped us, though. The Houses of Mormont, Umber and Karstark are our closiest allies and I have no doubt they will side with us."

Jorah lowered his head for a moment, and stayed silent.

Arya looked at Dany.

"And you have my sword too, if you want it. "

Dany nodded, smiling. 

"If half my soldiers fight as well as you, Euron Greyjoy should shake with fear."

Tyrion stood up from his seat. 

"But my Lady, if you allow me, you are mistaken. This is your war, too. Because, I think Euron Greyjoy is smart enough to realise that if he wants to wear the crown, he has to cut three heads, not only one. The dragon, has three heads, after all." 

Arya's eyes landed to Jon. He held her hand, instantly. A silent promise. _I will be fine._

Dany looked at Jon, and then, Tyrion. The dwarf, was settled back in his chair now, drinking his wine, as usual. 

 When he finished his drink, he continued.  

 "We should inform Yara, about this. Ask her to do nothing for now, but still, she needs to know what's going on in her land.  But we can't send any letters, they might fall on our enemy's hands." 

"I will go." Arya was surprised to turn and see Gendry stepping out of his almost hidden place, the back of the room. 

 _He must have come in when we already started,_ she thought. 

Dany silently declared her acceptance of his offer and the young Baratheon lord stepped back into his shadows.  

Jon rose, his face holding a stern look. 

"So, we prepare for war. We talk to our allies, we find out if they fight with us or not. We prepare our soldiers. And we wait.  Let Euron attack first. If he wants the throne, let him come and get it. If he is so fool to believe that the lords of Westeros will just sit back and accept their fate, let him come. We will wait for him. We will be ready." 

Dany rose, too. 

"And if he comes, he is going to find out how hot the flames of my dragons burn, when I need to protect my country and my people from mad men. Let him come." 

Tyrion lifted his cup and cheered. 

*** 

 

 "Gendry!"

The young Baratheon Lord stopped walking and turned, and at this same time, he felt a body collide with his, and two hands hugging him strongly. Then, too soon, if you asked him, his hug was empty and Arya shoved him. Hard. 

"You jerk! I told you to write!" 

Gendry nursed his arm. 

"Hey! That fucking hurt, you know!" 

Arya glared at him. 

"Good!" 

Gendry beamed. Arya glared harder. 

"I am sorry, okay? I just got back from Dorne. The Queen sent me there with a message for Princess Arianne Martell. But Arya, you are here!" 

Arya tried to contain her glare but failed miserably. Gendry beamed harder. He was smiling so hard that his face was hurting. A loud singer was his heart now, that was singing his joy from seeing her again, so soon. God, he didn't dare to hope that they would see each other so soon. 

"When are you leaving for the Iron Islands?" 

"Tomorrow, first light in the morning. You?"

"Soon, I suppose." 

Gendry lifted his hands and cupped her face. Curse to all the gods, new and old, because they couldn't save him from this doom. This moment he knew it, this moment that he held the face of the girl of his dreams on his palms, he felt it on his bones, that she would be his desctruction. 

Their foreheads were touching, but Gendry craved to feel her lips on his, craved to feel her hands hugging him once more. 

"Write to me this time" she whispered, and when she talked, he felt her breath on his face.

Tyrion Lannister was right. He should do himself a favor and marry this girl. 

 

***

 

The throne room was now empty except for those two men. The dwarf and the bastard that rose to be King in the North. 

"So much for finally establishing peace on this land", Jon murmured bitterly. 

Tyrion lifted his face and looked towards the young man, that had put his sword on the table and was caressing it with his fingers lightly. 

"We fought many wars Jon Snow. One more, one less, does it really matter?." 

Jon took his sword on his hand, and threw it to Tyrion. 

The dwarf caught it easily, even though it wasn't a lightweight object. 

"Heavy isn't it?" 

Tyrion gave an affirmative nod. 

"You know, the heavier part of the sword is not its hilt. It's its blade. For all the necks it cuts, it gets heavier." 

Tyrion stepped closer and gave back the sword to the boy in front of him. Even now, after all this time, he saw Jon as the same little brooding boy he was when they first met, years ago, back at Winterfell. 

"You are a King now, Jon Snow. This blade is heavy because you carry the fate of your people on it. I lived many years, and not once I met a happy and carefree King or Queen. Those who were happy, weren't real Kings and Queens. You are going to have to fight many more wars, both in battle and court." Tyrion pointed to the blade. "It shall only get heavier." 

Jon said nothing. 

He sat back to his chair, sword positioned back to the table. Tyrion put his hand on Jon's shoulder and then quietly, left the room, leaving the King in the North alone in there, only accompanied with the echo of his words to him. "...and not once I met a happy and carefree King or Queen." 

Hours passed, or maybe it was a minute. Jon had no idea. He was lost on his thoughts, until another hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and once again a smile was spread on his lips, a genuine one this time. 

"You know, you promised something to me in order to agree to come here." Her voice was the light that scared the dark thoughts away. 

Jon drived her body to sit on his lap and nested his head under her neck. She immediately lifted her hands to his hair, using her fingers to comb his light curls. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

Arya rolled her eyes. 

"Are you going to sit in here all day, or are you going to take me flying?"

Jon laughed.  

"And here I thought", he said, "wolves couldn't fly." 

"That's why we fall in love with dragons" Arya answered and Jon felt his heart exploding. 

He took her hands, and kissed them. 

"Come on then", he said, and his voice was hoarse, harsh. 

They left and the chamber stayed empty, with only a Valyrian steel on the big table in the centre of the room and the echo of the words of a wise man still on the walls. 

"...and not once I met a happy and carefree King or Queen." 

 

***

 

 "Do you understand, Sir?" 

The man looked at the young woman in front of him with something like terror in his eyes. She was wearing black and white robes and she was holding a caddle on her hands, which was helping to shove away the darkness around them. The more he was staying out here with this girl in front of him, the more terrified the man was becoming. 

It was cold. The sun had settled hours ago, but the moon's light couldn't overcome the dark clouds. Not far away from them, the waves were hitting the grey rocks again and again, trying to break them. The man repeated the question to himself. Did he understand the price? He needed to win this war. And he needed to cut the first head of the dragon. The first hit, the most crucial. The one that will hurt the most. But the price? 

He dared to meet the eyes of the girl. He though she was amused by him. He tightened his fists. He tasted the salt of the ocean on his lips. Fear must taste like salt, he thought and made his decision. 

He trembled a little, and it wasn't from the cold. 

"Yes". When he answered the question, his voice was steady, stern. 

"Yes", he said again. 

"The Many Faced God can claim whatever price wants from me."  

The girl nodded once. 

Perhaps tomorrow she would walk against the other common folks and no one would stare at her. But the man knew that she wasn't a little girl, not really. She was an assassin, a Faceless Man, trained to give the mercifull gift of death to their victims. 

The girl threw her caddle away and darkness engulfed her. 

The wind took her words and blew them to the sea. 

"Valar Morgulis", she said.  

All men must die. 

Valar Dohaeris the ocean echoed back. All men must serve. 

Tonight, the King in the North, the man who calls himself Jon Snow, must die. 

 

 ***

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration Note: Do more of the things that make you happy. And keep the people that make you smile close. Everything else, throw it on the trash where it belongs.    
>  I will never stop thanking you-so once again, thank you so much for reading!!Thank you for all your comments, your kudos, your love. Thank you!   
>  You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://aegontargarryen.tumblr.com)


	5. A Spring Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more   
>  And we shall see the almond trees in blossom   
>  The marbles shining in the sun   
>  The sea, the curling waves.   
>  Just a little more   
>  Let us rise just a little higher   
>  G. Seferis

 

 Jon was sitting on the grass, not far away from Arya; his cold, sharp gaze focusing on nowhere, and his dragon, Rhaegal sleeping near them. Behind him, as always, there was the huge castle where the other two dragons were flying in circles above the Watchtower, and in front of him, the ocean, that was mirroring the big silver moon on its dark waters. 

It was a beautiful night. Beautiful and peaceful. 

Jon felt Arya scouting closer and adjusted his body so she could be more comfortable in his arms. And then, once again, he focused his gaze on the ocean in front of him, and got lost into painful memories. Arya though, was looking at him. She noticed the coldness on his eyes, cold like the salted breeze that was kissing their skin, and not for the first time she got a taste of the darkness that was nursing on his soul. 

“Death is merciful”, Jon said, and Arya sent her beautiful grey eyes on his face.

“Death is easy. Life is the hard thing. Especially when every breath you take, hurts like shit”. She lifted her hand and rested it upon his torso, just on the right place so she could feel his rapid heartbeat under her palm.

“I wish I could take your pain away.” A quick flash lighted the sky, a star that fell, but these two were too busy gazing on each other to notice. Jon smiled sadly.

“You do”, he answered, simply. And he never said a more truthfull thing in his life.

"But you still hurt."

Jon took a step back. Some truths still need to stay hidden. Some feelings burn worse than fire. Her fingers traveled a bit lower. She knew the map of his body by heart now, even above all his clothing; she could tell exactly where every scar was printed on his body. 

"Jon." 

Unshed tears came and rested upon his eyelids. His eyes were focusing on her, now. Only her. . From the moment he found out about his true parentage a desicion had to be made. Everyone expected him to choose. But in the end, there was nothing to choose. He was, and he would always be Jon Snow. 

"My father is Eddard Stark", Jon started with a low but steady voice. "And as long as I breath I will fight for Winterfell, as I am the King in the North. That is my decision." 

Arya let a breath to escape her lungs. And then another. And another. Her heart was beating so fast that if it was possible it would have escaped her chest. 

"But I am not your brother." 

He took her face in his palms, to make sure that she would look nowhere instead of his eyes when he would speak the next words.

"I am Jon Snow, and I love you Arya Stark. That is my pain." 

She said nothing. Her beautiful grey eyes were like sea storms.  

"What?" She whispered, her voice an injured bird that was trying to escape winter. Jon felt her tremble on his arms. He had seen her fight enemies double her size, yet, he never saw her so scared before. _Same thing for you_ , a voice whispered at his mind. If Tyrion Lannister was here, he would have said to him, that Kings are built for war, not for love. 

"You love me?" 

"I do. I loved you for a long time, my little wolf." 

"I think I might be dreaming. But my dreams were never that beautiful before." 

"Arya I.." 

She put her hand on his mouth, silencing him. 

"No more words, Jon. No more fear. I am so tired of fear. I was so scared that you would leave me and come here to be a Targaryen Prince, and spend your days flying with your dragon, and help the Queen rule and maybe marry a beautiful princess and..."

Jon laughed loudly. The sound of his laugh got lost inside the dark night quickly. 

"You know me better than that, little wolf,", he said among his laughs. 

Arya smiled brightly. She moved even closer, so she could feel his chest touching hers, their hearts beating  close to each other. 

"Kiss me." She asked  him, or rather ordered him. 

"Marry me" he replied instantly. 

They were both smiling now. 

He moved her hair from her face and then, like a man that was thirsty for many years, he lowered his head and kissed her. And before he gave in to this beautiful sensation, one last thought crossed his mind. That Arya was right when she said that no dream could be that beautiful. 

***

 

 The servant, with steady steps brought a jar of water inside the room, and left it on the table by the widow, exactly where the empty one used to be. He was a tall man, with hair like the sun, and eyes like the sea. Arya would still remember him later, that is the strange thought she made, when their paths crossed at the entrance of Jon's room. Jon had his hands around her waist, and the servant never once lifted his eyes to meet their faces. He just nodded his head respectfully and left. Arya watched him until he turned left to the path that was leading to the kitchen quarters, the tempo of his steps never faltering.Then, they entered the big chamber, and Arya immediately scanned every inch of the room with her eyes, to find anything, out of place. But she could find nothing and Jon's kisses scattered the dark thoughts away. And that was the first mistake she did, after she left the Free Cities and her training as a Faceless Assassin. 

***

 

 Gendry stood in front of a very angry Yara Greyjoy, and for the first time of his life, he was scared of a woman. _God, if Tyrion could see me now, he would die laughing,_ he thought. Then he noticed that the room had gotten quiet-too quiet and lifted his gaze in front of him to find that Yara was looking at him exasperated. 

"Is there anything else I should  know?" 

"No my Lady." 

"Who supports him in this war?" 

"His army is consisted of smallfolks that used to be faithfull to the Lannisters, hired soldiers from Essos and his Iron Fleet. He gains more followers as he supports that Daenerys is a Mad Queen and that as the husband of Cersei Lannister, he is the rightful king." 

Yara scowled. 

"The Queen orders to be ready for war, but not inform anyone of what we know. Anyone who asks, tell them all this is just for precaution. We will let Euron make the first move, and he shall not find out that we know. We will have him fall into his own trap."

Yara sat on her throne. She seemed sad, Gendry noted. 

"One more war to fight", she murmured. "Just when we think we won, our enemies rise again!" 

Gendry silently agreed. The memory of Arya fighting agaisnt the White Walkers resurfaced in his mind and he almost shivered. If he could, he would make sure that this girl wouldn't fight any war, ever again. 

Yara looked at Gendry, and this time Gendry didn't saw any sadness or anger. Just the determination a fighter has when he needs to face his enemies. After all, this was no common woman in front of him. It was Yara Greyoy. 

"Go and tell Daenerys not to worry. I will follow my instructions step to step. Tell her I will serve her until my very last breath, and that this time I will make sure Euron rots in hell."

 The young lord nodded and quickly left the chamber to go back to the ship that would bring him to Dragonstone. He couldn't loose any more time here. He had to go back, before Arya left for Winterfell. A new storm, a new war was coming upon them, once again. But this time, he wouldn't do the same mistake. He wouldn't leave her. He was no smallfolk any more. He was Lord Gendry Baratheon now, a man worthy of a Lady. So, he would go find Tyrion; Tyrion was good with those formalities. He would know what to do. But first, he would talk to Arya. He would ask her to marry him. 

***

 

"Don't you think you drank enough for today?" 

Dany's tone was strict, like a mother that scolds her naughty child, but Tyrion just smiled to her. She was standing on the entrance of the Chamber of the Painted Table, where Tyrion asked her to meet him.

"Enough is a word I don't have in my vocabulary, my Queen. Not when it comes to wine." 

"This thing can kill you, you know." 

Tyrion rised his cup to her. 

"I know." 

Dany walked in the the room, and sat down, in front of the man. 

"I am listening." 

"We need to talk about Arya Stark." 

Surprise colored Dany's face. She lifted her eyebrow, silently urging Tyrion to keep talking.

"Now, more than ever, we need to stay united. We can't afford to loose anyone of our allies." 

"I hear you, but what does this has to do with Arya Stark?" 

"Gendry Baratheon is going to ask her hand in marriage. And she has to accept. After Stannis died, everyone believed the House Baratheon would perish. But now, it is Gendry who rallies the stormlands. They admire him. They follow him. We can't afford to lose him as an ally." 

"What makes you think that we are going to suffer this loss?" 

Tyrion sent a pointed look at his queen, and then drank more wine. 

Dany sighed. 

"If Arya wants to marry Gendry, Jon won't stand in the way." 

Tyrion laughed bitterly. 

"When it comes to Baratheons, Starks, and Targaryens, history has proved that a man in love makes stupid decisions without thinking the consequences." 

Dany rose from her seat, not wanting to hear any more words on this subject. 

"Arya is not Lyanna, and Gendry is not Robert. And most importantly, Jon is not Rhaegar." 

"I don't think you understand what I am saying my Lady."

Dany looked at Tyrion. 

"You summoned me here to make me realise the importance of this alliance, so I could talk to Jon and ensure that he will marry Arya to Gendry. And since we all know that Jon is in love with Arya, you want me to use any influence I have on him as his family, to make him sacrifice his love, because you are scared that history will repeat itself. Am I right?" 

Tyrion didn't answered, but his silence was answer enough. 

"My answer is no." 

Tyrion wanted to roll his eyes. It was so frustrated to be Hand of the Queen, especially when said Queen never listened to him. 

"Can at least talk to Jon, when the time comes? I have a feeling Gendry won't wait any more." 

"You can. But Tyrion, I will have your head on a stake, if I ever find out you forced this marriage upon Arya. It will be Arya's decision, and only hers." 

Tyrion nodded, and Dany left the room. 

The Hand of the Queen drank more wine. 

He wasn't a man that trusted luck to work on his favor. He was a man that manipulated luck to work on his favor.

And it seemed, the situation requested some... manipulations.

***

 

She was standing by the window, bathed in the moonlight. Her long brown hair fell in a wild wave in her shoulders, and she was dressed as a soldier. In a way it fit her, it made her even more beautiful, Jon thought. He was lying on his bed, and with his eyes he was caressing every inch of her body. His heart was beating in a rapid staccato inside his chest. He was happy. And he was terrified of hapiness. But just like Arya told him a couple minutes ago, no more fear. Just love. Just hapiness. Just them. Right here and now.

"Arya?" 

She jumped a little at the sound of his voice that broke the silence in the room. And then, she smiled at him and she stepped towards the bed. He rised to meet her halfway and immediately kissed her. He would never get tired of kissing her, he felt like a dead man coming alive again. She was his dream of spring in the long winter that was his life, and now, she was no dream any more. He finally, finally, had her on his arms, kissing her, touching her skin inch to inch, mussling her long hair, feeling her little moans on his own skin, drinking her little trembles from her lips. This woman was his life after death, his light after darkness. She was the spring that comes after winter and gives life to everything. 

She was kissing him back with the same ferocity, with the same need. He was a blessed man to have her love. And he would fight a thousand wars to have her on his side, always. 

They moved together towards the bed, without breaking the kiss. Jon sat on the edge of the bed, Arya stood in front of him. He couldn't stop looking at her, was there any woman more beautiful? Not for him. 

She slowly moved her fingers towards his shirt and he rised his hands to help her easy it off him. Then, it was time for her own shirt to get off the way. Soon enough, she had taken off all her clothes and she was standing in front of him naked. 

"Beautiful", he murmured and he stood up only to push her in the bed, under him too. 

"You are goddamn beautiful." 

She smiled, a shy smile, almost childish, and Jon traced the outline of her neck with his fingers, feeling her tremble under his touch once again. He was careful not to drop his weight on her, positioning himself between her legs,as they came instantly and hugged his hips. Her hands were touching his back, his torso, his arms. With his lips he mapped a path from her neck to her breasts and then to her waist. Slowly, because he wanted to savor the taste of her skin on his lips, to feel her every shiver of lust for him. His fingers started playing with her clit, and after a couple minutes the room was full of her singing with moans.  

"Arya, look at me!" 

She immediately dragged her eyes from his lips to meet his gaze. She knew what he wanted. 

"I love you, Jon. I love you", she whispered.  

He eased himself inside her slowly, hating the discomfort that was tracing her features for now. 

"Don't stop", she pleaded. "I need you so much. Don't you dare to stop!" 

He dressed her face with kisses, and then her neck, and her small beautiful breasts. Waiting for her to adjust, waiting for her to give him permission to move, as he was engulfed in her tightness. 

He felt her nails scratching his back as she moaned to him to move. He didn't wait to be told again. 

It felt like time stopped. There was only their bodies intertwined and only the sound of skin meeting skin, and short raged breaths and moans. 

He felt her body tightening even more under him, and so he thrusted harder, eager to meet her on the highness of an orgasm. 

He imprisoned her hands with his above her head, and immediately they locked their fingers in a tight hold. 

She bitted her lips to hold the scream that wanted to escape them, with every hard thrust she felt inside her. 

"Jon...Fuck...." 

The rest of her words got lost in the turmoil that her orgasm caused to her. Everything went black for a while. Jon didn't dare blink a eye, not wanting to waste any second of these magical moments. 

Once again, when they both found their breath again, claimed her lips. 

"I love you", he said and he was smiling. Every nerve of his body felt alive, yet exhausted. 

Arya pulled his hair a bit, to bring his lips to meet hers, for what would be a thousand times that night.

"You are mine, Jon Snow", she said. "And I am yours. Always and forever." 

***

 

Arya woke up from her slumber. She could tell it was still night outside because the room was pitch black, but for some reason, she woke up. She immediately searched for Jon, that wasn't lying near her. His side was still warm, meaning he wasn't awake long before her. 

"Jon?" 

Silence. The air of the room was foul, and Arya trembled. 

Something wasn't right. She could feel it on her bones. She always trusted her instict, even before her training time in Braavos. 

"Jon?" She asked again. Again, the only answer she got, was the heavy silence and the suffocating darkness. 

The silver ring of the moon stood just outside the window, sheding a dull light inside the room. 

It was the reason Arya saw him, when she got out of bed to search for him. 

Lying unmoving on the cold floor, with a broken cup of water near him. 

"Jon..." 

She kneeled in front of him and put her hand in front his mouth to feel his breath. She could feel nothing. 

With her fingers she moved his shirt a bit, so she could feel his heartbeat. Again, nothing. 

Arya screamed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't shoot the writer or you will never find out what happens next. :D   
> Inspiration Note:Give yourself a break. Take a breath from reality once a while. You fucking deserve it.  
> My [tumblr](http://aegortargarryen.tumblr.com), for any more questions/info/etc....


End file.
